


Who Seeks Shall Find

by DanyDamn



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: A lot of talking, Android, Awkward Conversations, Change of Behavior, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Feelings, Female Reader, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Robot, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, a little love for walter because i am hopelessly smitten, reader - Freeform, really just a long piece about exploring a relationship with a robot, references to movie, thought process, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyDamn/pseuds/DanyDamn
Summary: Walter had never been with a human, let alone anybody. You had never been with a robot. Ensue a long eventful night full of kissing, attempt at sex, talking and just a little bit of character development.





	Who Seeks Shall Find

“Have you ever done this before?” 

“Intercourse? No. But I am familiar of its function, indeed so the implication of its partaking.” 

“So, you know what to do, then.”

“Only the end goal. Everything before is a mystery, considering I do not know your pleasures yet. However, I am sure it does not escape you that I am a fast learner.” 

You held his icy gaze in interest, curiosity, inches from his face. He had no breath, and yet you felt a cool air fall from his lips as he spoke, the kind that reminded you of a summer breeze on a hot august day. For a moment you thought of home. You wondered if any sensations could remind Walter of Earth as well. 

You found this situation a novelty. Never had you been so close to Walter before, the both of you standing on your knees on the bed of your cabin on the Covenant. Down the hall were the cabins of your crew members, most fast asleep in the arms of their significant others, awaiting the alarms that mimicked the start of a new day. All except for Daniels, who you knew slept alone on this night, as not near a week ago the crew had suffered a cruel casualty and lost their captain, her husband. 

Still looking into Walter’s cold stare, you wondered what it would be like to lose him. Even if there was yet a consideration as to him being yours in the first place, on this ship he was all you had, and you couldn’t quite imagine losing the one thing that could make you happy at this current point in time. 

“Is something the matter?” Walter asked, reading the expression on your face, understanding you felt troubled. 

You offered a smile in reassurance. “Nothing for you to worry over.” You said, even when you were well aware that synths weren’t quite capable of such a thing. “How old are you?”

“The age of which I was built to reminisce, or the years in which I have been activated?” He asked, completely stepping over your very quick change of topic.

“The second one.”

“According to your laws, not old enough for you to legally have intercourse with me.” 

The quip was something you weren’t aware Walter was even capable of producing, but it made you bark a quick laugh and roll your eyes at the sight of his barely-there smile, knowing his joke was one well put together.

“Don’t talk like that, you’ll make me feel weird about all this.” You said, eyes returning to his. His tiny smile gone, that perfectly neutral face seemed inviting as ever. 

Walter considered making another joke about how this situation by itself should have made you feel weird, considering human/synthetic relationships were border lining taboo, but decided against it. For now he was quite enjoying just standing there, close as ever as the two of you held each other’s gaze. 

“Can I kiss you?” You asked, eyes briefly flickering to the facial feature implied by the question. 

“If you so wish.” 

You were taking your time, and he understood that. Despite all that had led up to this, this was the first time the two of you sat down to discuss, and possibly act out, a physical relationship. It was a strange concept, something that was bound to become even stranger in the future, so he knew why it was that you were being so incredibly slow, possibly gentle, approaching his lips with your own.

The kiss lasted a considerable amount of time, although it wasn’t much of a kiss, more like a lingering contact of skin, accompanied only by a solitary hand you had placed onto his neck, which remained there even after you pulled away.

“Is something the matter?” Walter asked, wondering if it was finally hitting you the actions you were about to take. 

“No…no. Not at all. It’s just— if I didn’t know better—well then I’d say I was kissing a human.”

Despite having the ability to predict the most probable future, Walter didn’t expect that. A foreign feeling, he let a mildly surprised look cross over his stoic face, a quite uncommon venture. And in doing so, set off a panic in your own features, making you believe as if you said something wrong. 

“No I didn’t mean it like that, I swear, I di—”

The synthetic male before you simply placed an uncannily warm finger against your lips to silence you, indicating you had not, in fact, in anyway offended him. Even if he was capable of feeling such an emotion, what you said did not give the implication you feared it might. When you had calmed down, he removed his finger and leaned forward for another kiss, a comforting gesture that secured you hadn’t done anything wrong, something you were supremely grateful for. Even though he didn’t quite feel the emotion that the idea of a kiss implied at, he knew you needed the reassurance, and within the processors that run his mind, found this to be the best possible reaction to deactivate the tension. 

And due to prediction of the most probable future, it was. You returned the action rather appreciatively, making the robot you held hum inaudibly at the thought of your fervent adoration. It came as a surprise to him that you were so willing to touch him the way you were, a lifetime of his existence having persisted to make him believe that his kind was not welcome in the arms of a human. And yet here he was, in the one place that would make the rest of the universe spit upon in shame. 

And that wasn’t even mentioning you, how you behaved towards him as if he were just like one of the others, one of the crew, a carbon-based life form to love and hold and spend a limited but treasured amount of years with. 

When you finally pulled away, gasping for breath due to the escalation of your contact, you looked flushed, skin reddened with what was identified as a gradually growing level of hormones and lips swollen with attention. Walter decided he quite liked that look on you, but soon after realized the notion wasn’t something that should have been possible. ‘Liking’ was an opinion, and an opinion stemmed from the ideology of free will, but he didn’t have any. He would have to run a diagnostics check. 

When you pulled in for another kiss, however, he decided he would leave that for later. 

The first thing he noticed when he had come to the conclusion that a line had been crossed that could not be returned to, was your quick need to get his clothes off. You pulled and scraped and urged and only then did the robot think perhaps he needed to assist you, seeing as your judgement was too clouded with your desire that all you could do was fumble to get the point across. 

Walter didn’t mind lending a hand, though. It was his job, after all, to help the humans, even when it involved stripping himself bare in front of a woman in a situation that implied the union of a rather looked down upon relationship. Not that he had ever before done such a thing or even imagine he could do (if in his case imagination was possible), but the orders he was programmed with still stood: help the humans.

He didn’t mind helping you at all. Neither when he was a partial hand to getting your own clothes off as well. 

While the heat of your actions had a good part in keeping you shameless, you still felt somewhat shy being so bare in front of the robot. He was perfect, made in the image of a specimen fit to appeal to a vast majority of taste. All his curves, contours and edges were a testament to that notion, smooth and clean and void of any imperfection. You willed yourself not to fall into it, but presented in this degree to such an impeccable being made you hyper aware of your own body, frail, scarred and flawed. 

You couldn’t help but feel as if his gaze lingered on every blemish, freckle and defect that covered your skin. Surely with his robotic optics, fitted with the ability to see past the limits of the human eye, it was easy for him to spot out all the parts of you that made you imperfect. You didn’t want your insecurity to rear its ugly face, but in the arms of the most perfect being you had ever known, you didn’t have much say in the matter.

Walter noticed your change of behavior immediately, and being as he was, knew exactly what had you turning your head and eyes away from him as if in shame.

His hand, his strangely warm hand, came to your chin and gently urged your gaze back to him. He took your mouth into his, sealing a reassuring kiss into your troubled breath, and almost instantly melted your worries away. When he was sure you had gone past your moment of self-doubt, he began to let his lips wander, trailing past your mouth to your jaw and down your neck. He wasn’t very well versed in the art of lovemaking, but he was well aware (after some research he’d done prior to this very happening) that foreplay was an important aspect of the whole thing. As a result he figured out that using his mouth on various places was a very, very good move.

“Walter…” 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he’d placed his lips onto your breast, encasing a nipple erect from chill and arousal, but he found it to be a pleasant surprise that you’d whispered his name in such a way. He quite liked it, briefly entertaining the idea of making you say it louder, possibly scream it later into the night. 

He also found it a rather funny concept that in doing so, it would risk the waking of the rest of the crew.

But, for some reason he couldn’t explain, he didn’t quite oppose the idea of the crew knowing just exactly what he was doing to you in this very cabin. 

There was a tug from the arms around his neck as you lay down against the covers of your bed, a soft sight escaping your lips while his own continued their sensual attack upon your body, now trailing down your abdomen to the small patch of hair between your legs. 

One of the many things he had researched before the two of you had happened upon this night, Walter figured he understood the basic fundamentals of what he was about to act out. All he needed to do was stay focused on a few key spots and pay attention to your body language, catering to your every need using just his tongue. 

When that blessed tongue hit your bundle of nerves you instantly knew that even though he didn’t have any practice he knew exactly what he was doing. He had you squirming, moaning his name into the small cabin in a very, very short amount of time, making quick to dissolve all your worries and doubts just by using the artificial appendage in his mouth to unravel your very being and send you spiraling into oblivion. 

A finger accompanied his lips at the apex of your thighs, fitting itself into your warmth like a sheath, soon followed by another, both curling abruptly and making you jolt. A spike of pleasure, almost tortuous in its nature, erupted below the space of your stomach. Seeing your reaction Walter filed it away for future reference, and repeated the gesture to see the way your back arched from the bed and made your mouth open up to again slip his name from your throat. 

The next few minutes went along that way, with the android assaulting your most assaultable area relentlessly, purposefully coiling the spring that was coming dangerously close to snapping. You wanted to tell him to stop, to continue this in another fashion so as to lengthen the moment, but you just weren’t capable of forming any words. He wasn’t lying, and you were well aware of the fact, when he said he was a quick learner. He began like anybody else would’ve, slow and experimental, but he was much more than a one trick pony, seeking out what made you squirm and moan and using it all against you. 

Of course, this came as no surprise, as being a robot, he had quite the ability to collect every bit of information needed only to utilize it all at once, a feat found difficult to execute should it have been a human attempting the same thing. 

As a result it didn’t take long—no it didn’t take long at all, in fact in an almost embarrassingly short amount of time—before suddenly you were overwhelmed and peaked in an explosive orgasm, falling apart in his arms and climbing to a high you hadn’t reached in a long time. 

Walter was no fool. No, he was quite the opposite of that, considering his kind wasn’t exactly known (or even existing) for being built with lack of knowledge or common sense. It was clear to him that this wasn’t your first time being pleasured by a man, but it was even clearer that he was the first, robot or not, to have made you orgasm so intensely, if the euphoric look upon your face had anything to say about it. 

“Ch-Christ, Walter..” You were breathless, chest heaving, a sheen of sweat covering your skin as you propped yourself onto your elbows to look at him. Already your eyes had a heaviness about them, but you weren’t about to let yourself fall asleep just yet. “That was… incredible.”

“As I assured you before,” Walter began, and briefly you noticed his eyes shift. “I am a quick learner.”

“No kidding.”

Seeing you struggle to get yourself back to a sitting position Walter leaned forward to help you up, but once he touched you again you felt yourself erupt in desire. Leaning forward you captured his mouth in a tender kiss, not minding the taste of your intimacy still on his lips, only wanting to continue this escapade that, although having already reached a peak, was far from being over. 

It wasn’t hard to guess what was going to happen next, and Walter found his ability to predict the most probable future useless as this was something that was more lumped into the common-sense department. Although, that wasn’t to say he wasn’t sure how he was going to perform considering this was his literal first time being so intimate with a woman, much less a human woman. Of course, he wasn’t going to worry, not in any sense of the word. Not due to the fact that he was almost incapable of feeling worry, but he’d already demonstrated that doing something for the first time was not a difficult task for him, showing he was quite the adaptable entity.

Not to mention the fact that you were exuding the highest sense of trust and warmth he’d ever felt, that no matter what he did you were going to enjoy it.  
Walter couldn’t decide if this was due to lust, or more credited to the fact of your feelings, your very affectionate feelings. 

When you situated your body on top of him, straddling his folded legs, Walter found himself surprised at your actions. After what he had just put you through, giving you a taste of just how much he could make you feel, he expected you to be more driven by flesh and desire, eager to jump into what came next. Instead, there you were, holding him tenderly, kissing him so sweetly, in no rush to continue this night you had embarked upon. 

He then decided it was your affectionate feelings for the continuing success of this event, if not his effort in showing you true pleasure. 

“Are you pleased with my performance so far?” He asked, using the still moment to assess your thoughts. 

His question made you pause, and for a moment Walter wondered if he should’ve just kept silent. The wonder grew into a regret (if he could feel such a thing, when really it was a percentage he saw regression of to the success of the happening) as you pulled away and painted a frown upon your lips.

“Have I upset you?” The android piped up, hoping to save the quick decline of pleasantness.

You chewed your bottom lip as you watched him, in thought. “Your question… you asked if I was pleased. It made me feel like this isn’t you and me engaging in a… physical bond. For a moment it felt like you regarded me as a superior and you were catering to my every whim.”

Walter then understood your reaction. The whole point of your conversation and the cautious progress from earlier was due to the fact that you didn’t want this to resemble a woman who had herself a personal love android, meant only to be ordered around and not have any wants and needs of its own. Even though the case between the two of you was similar in that concept, considering he was an android and technically did not have those needs or wants, you never regarded him as anything to order around or take advantage of. Despite what he was, you saw him as a regular man, not an android, not a machine, but a being of flesh and blood in which you wished to hold and be intimate with and… love. 

Something swelled in Walter’s chest as he came to this conclusion. He couldn’t identify the feeling, if he could feel it at all, but a quick system scan told him it wasn’t a normal part of his structure. An anomaly, perhaps. He’d have to add that to his diagnostics check. 

Again, looking upon your worried face, he decided to take care of that later. 

“I… apologize if I made you feel that way. I assure you it wasn’t my intention. I merely wished to know if everything was coming along as you wished it to when you envisioned you and I together in this way.”

A bright red blush bloomed across your features when Walter finished speaking. The android recognized this to be a feature of embarrassment, and he was right in that assumption, insinuating you had imagined the two of you intimate long before you actually came to being just that. He wasn’t wrong to think that way, there were indeed a few times in which you found yourself lost in a fantasy where the two of you engaged in this very way, but you had never divulged those images to him. And it was slightly humiliating for you to think that he was aware of your intentions before you made them clear.

He found this to be rather amusing, and the perfect portal to regress the rising tension. 

A smile crept over his lips, one he willed into existence as his arms tightened around your body, leaning closer to your ear. “Oh yes, I know all about how you felt when we embarked on this mission. All those times you imagined me, sweeping you off your feet and ravaging you.” 

If your heart wasn’t pounding before, it was now hammering against your chest. You knew he was teasing you, purposefully trying to make you tremble in humiliation, but you couldn’t help it. Knowing he was well aware about your feelings before now was damn near eating you up, despite the fact that the two of you were both naked in your cabin, about to engage in the very things you imagined. 

“There is one in particular that I’m quite fond of.” He said with a low voice, his hands sliding up and down your body in a slow, suggestive massage. “The one where you let me take you right there on the captain’s seat, in front of the crew.”

The blush on your face burned like a fire, eating up all your features and painting you red. “H-how— how do you know about that one.”

“It made quite the appearance in your dreams when I was tasked to assess the statistics of your pod. And, my, what statistics I found.” 

You wanted to die. You wanted god or whatever larger force out there to strike you down where you stood. “Walter I—I..”

“Oh don’t worry, I have to say I quite enjoyed watching you dream about me in such a feral way.” 

It was working. Already he had your mind entirely off your troubles. Of course, it might have been humiliating for you but he wasn’t going to let it last longer than necessary. 

“P-please stop talking about that.” You squeaked, unsure where to look when he pulled away from your ear and smiled. 

Walter found the blush that covered your nervous face a rather endearing look, and lifted a hand to push some hair away from your eyes. When finally you built the courage to meet his gaze again he pulled you in for a kiss, something you graciously accepted in an attempt to push past this moment of incredible awkwardness. 

It had taken long, but there was no rush between the two of you as the final event of the night neared. The contact between you lasted a considerable amount of time, a symphony of lips and tongue as you devoured each other. Although still burning from shame you felt somewhat glad Walter didn’t find your fantasies in the least bit discouraging. Of course, as an android he didn’t exactly have the capability to agree or disagree with you since his programming deemed him impartial to all the opinions of his crewmates. Here, however, you took it as a good thing, that what he said about finding your attraction to him amusing was an acceptance to your feelings. 

That was, if you didn’t have confirmation of that already, kissing him on the bed in your cabin completely absent of modesty and shame.

You then felt a poke against your stomach. It was far too along for him to only now be sporting an erection, but considering his automated existence it wasn’t as if that was a natural occurrence. Its current presence was the result of his will, setting himself up in expectance of what was to happen soon. The thought made you a little more aroused than you were naturally, and you too began a mental preparation to counter the last of the doubts you had for the choices you made to lead you to this point. 

Walter was the first to make a move, surprising you as he lay your body tenderly back onto the bed, his hands having regained their sense of adventure while they roamed your skin for the erogenous zones he’d already found to use against your vulnerable mind. It seemed he was going all out this time, having long abandoned an air of technicality and duty for a sense of gratitude and pleasure.

It was only then you realized how uncharacteristic it was for him to be behaving the way he was. All that banter and joking, teasing you and now this, it was entirely not what made him the Walter you knew. 

For a moment you had to ask yourself if that was a good thing or not. Was this his attempt to make you forget that you were being intimate with an android, using his skills to temporarily change what he was for your sake? Or had something within his programming changed in the time it took for you to get undressed and reach this point, making him a being beyond what he was created to be in some sort of mechanical evolution? Perhaps it was all just a virus, a small string of coding meant to scramble his systems and completely rewrite what made him the top android model of today. These thoughts made you worry for him, in more ways than one, and suddenly you weren’t that interested in taking these next steps with him. 

“Walter? Walter, wait.” You piped, breaking off the kiss and sitting up to force him back into an upright position. 

The robot studied you for a second, clearly trying to process why you had paused the one thing the two of you had set out on this night to do. He cocked his head, a feature you sometimes found too adorable to resist, but here you purposefully ignored that. It was for good reason, you had to assure yourself. 

“Is something wrong?” The robot before you asked, looking genuinely confused at your behavior. His face, equipped with an expression of true curiosity mixed with an almost overwhelming amount of innocence, it almost made you abandon your queries entirely, but you wouldn’t forgive yourself if you didn’t act upon your worries. All you wanted was to resolve a simple thing. 

At least, you hoped it was simple.

“Maybe.” You replied, shifting where you sat as you looked upon the chiseled perfection that was Walter. “It’s not about me, you haven’t upset me or anything like that, it’s actually you I’m worried about.”

Walter ran a quick external appearance check to make sure it wasn’t anything superficial that had you concerned over his matter. When nothing unusual came up, he was more confused. “May I ask what it is about my person that has you so troubled?” 

“You just seem… different. Like, something about you has changed. I just want to make sure there isn’t anything wrong with your systems or your programming.”

Oh. Now Walter understood. He knew exactly what you were going on about.

“I assure you, there is nothing wrong with my programming. Although, I have noticed a simple change to my behavior that might be a result of faulty coding, but that isn’t anything to be concerned over. Sometimes even the most advanced technology can fall victim to the tiniest of faults.”

He was so resolute about it, so confident about the matter. For a second it made you feel like a fool for even being worried in the first place. “Are you sure? I’m not trying to doubt your knowledge of your own body it’s just that I worry too much for my own good and it’s in my nature to make sure everything is in tip-top shape.”

Walter smiled at you, catching you off guard and making your heart skip a beat. It seemed so human. 

“Don’t worry. As I said, I am quite aware of my internal workings. Should there have been something amiss I would’ve immediately halted our actions and set off to repair myself. As you can see, I am not the one who has disrupted us on this night.” 

Oh yes, you definitely felt foolish. Closing your eyes you sighed, somewhat dejected. “I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry, I think my nerves are getting to me.”

“I don’t blame you. Although, if I were to say anything about this… difference that you see in my behavior, I’d input that perhaps it is simply the result of what we came here to do.” 

He had leaned closer to you as he spoke, and before you had a chance to respond to his implication he had gathered you back into his arms and sealed your mouth with his own. You suddenly found the whole interruption completely pointless, chastising yourself for being the doubt of the room when you had been the one who initiated all of this in the first place. 

No more, you told yourself, no more distractions. You came here to do something and you were damn well going to do it. 

One thing that Walter didn’t want to do was consciously lie, but considering his mechanical nature he didn’t exactly have the capacity to do such a thing, programmed to stay honest with the crew, no matter what the situation was. And because of that he merely chalked this off as a small stretch of the truth. Technically he wasn’t lying when he said there was nothing wrong with him, but he wouldn’t have been truthful if he said he didn’t have mild concerns over his behavior.

You hadn’t been wrong when you grew worried over his conduct, there definitely was something that wasn’t right, but because he was also programmed to be an assuring voice for his crew, this seemed like the right time to let you know you didn’t need to be troubled over his matter. 

And so, rest assured, you weren’t, falling back into the heated state you were before as the two of you resumed your exploration of a physical relationship. 

By the end of the night, sweaty and heaving, all your doubts, all your worries had vanished. It had been a long and revealing endeavor, but you felt satisfied, mentally and physically as you lie with the robot man beside you. The next morning you would set off on an uncharted expedition, seeing new worlds and exploring mysteries. Of course, those were worries all on their own, but for now, right here, all that mattered was you and Walter, side by side, embarked on an entirely other expedition of your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a decent fic that isn't related to borderlands. Look at me branching from my recurring themes!
> 
> I'm quite proud of this one so if anybody feels the need to say something about it please do, I'd love to hear from you guys. Expect more stuff like this in the future.


End file.
